Resonant converter systems may be used to convert an input voltage to an output voltage of desired characteristics. These systems generally include an input inverter stage, a transformer with a primary side coupled to the input stage and a secondary side coupled to an output synchronous rectifier stage to provide the output voltage to a load. Under certain conditions, however, for example when the load current demand is reduced, a negative current flow can be induced through the switches of the rectifier circuit which may cause switching noise and reduce efficiency.